


Pokemon Chronicles: Andrew's story

by JacobPhoenix34



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Andrew is surprisingly good at raising Pokemon, F/M, M/M, Meowth is Andrew's first Pokemon, Multiple regions, Team Rocket has a different mascot Pokemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:46:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacobPhoenix34/pseuds/JacobPhoenix34
Summary: Glory's Portals take Andrew to a new world where the Monsters don't try to eat you. He is rescued by a Pokemon who quickly becomes his buddy and sorry I am not familiar really with the Japanese names so I will be using the English names





	1. Kanto

Prologue

Disclaimer: I don’t own either the Buffy series or the Pokemon series.

 

Timeline: End of season 5 of Buffy and two months before season 1 of Pokemon.

 

Prologue

 

Meowth walked by himself, Meowzie had turned him down even after he learned how to speak human and walk like a human, she even called him a freak.

He walked down the road from the city and wondered what he should do now but he thought he had heard rumours of a place that could take him in. He was still walking when he saw a crackling portal opened up and a human, a young human at that, fell out, Meowth walked up to him, sniffed him and thought, ‘He smells alright but he looks like he got roughed up badly.’ 

As the portal closed Meowth looked around and said, “I can’t leave him like this,” and he pulled the boy into the forest. 

The boy was unconscious and Meowth frowned as he walked off but something happened, he looked at the unconscious boy and sighed, “I’m such a big softie,” he muttered and crawled between the boy’s arm and stomach and fell asleep.

When Meowth woke up he saw that the boy still asleep and frowned, he needed to get them some grub and he got out of the boy’s grip and ran off, he smiled as he saw some Oran berries and picked a whole lot of them, he wondered, ‘Can humans eat this stuff? Eh,’ he thought, ‘I have seen humans eating Oran ices, so yeah.’  
He heard some pidgeys chirp at him and he said, “Youse get away these berries, I need them, got my human to feed and there’s Pecha berries over there too, wait, I might need them too,” and ran past them and grabbed the berries and avoided several gusts.

Meowth ran back to the clearing and saw the boy stirring, he put the pile of berries next to him and he bit into the Oran berry and nodded because it tasted good. The boy woke up and Meowth noticed that he had blue shining eyes.

The boy looked confused and said, “You’re a kitty?”

“I’m a Meowth,” he said, “A Pokemon, you know what that is?”

“Ummm, no,” Andrew said softly, “Sorry.”

“Here you go, some good berries,” Meowth said as he held up a blue berry to the boy.

The boy ate the berries and said, “Umm, wow, it’s good. Wait, it’s not poisonous, is it?”

“I wouldn’t do that to ya,” Meowth said and as they ate the berries the boy scratched Meowth’s ears.

“I’m Andrew Wells; I came from Sunnydale but I fell through a portal and, umm, I guess not home anymore.”

Meowth looked at him and said, “Youse want to travel together? I guess it wouldn’t be right to let you walk off alone.”

“Sure,” Andrew said, “Are there people like me living here?”

“Yeah, there’s people like you,” Meowth said, “You’re in Kanto right now, I guess we could go to, umm, yeah, Pallet town’s close by.”

Andrew smiled and he suddenly picked up Meowth and said, “I can carry you, right?”

Meowth purred and Andrew said, “So, can other, umm, Pokemon talk?”

“Nah, they can’t,” Meowth said, “I’m special and don’t ya forget it Andrew.”

The two walked together through the forested path and Andrew saw other creatures and he even found an white and red ball, Meowth told him that it was called a pokeball, trainers would fight and capture these pokemon and form bonds with them and train them, Andrew thought it sounded horrible to him but Meowth said that some of them honestly enjoyed it.

Meowth saw a small wormlike creature crawl and said, “See, dat there is a Weedle.”

Andrew looked at it and said, “Wow,” and saw that it was trying to get some leaves, Andrew pulled the branch down and the Weedle gratefully ate the leaves. 

As they left, Andrew said, “So a Weedle, huh?”

“Yeah, they evolve into Kakuna then to a Beedrill,” Meowth said, “But Beedrill’s mean business.”

“Evolve?” Andrew said, “Umm, wow, doesn’t that take millions of years or something?”

Meowth shrugged and explained the process, Andrew shrugged, ‘Maybe I’ll see it for myself sometime but for now I have to find out where I am.’

As they walked out of the forest Andrew saw a beautiful town, he picked Meowth up and they walked together to the town.

 

Sometime later.

 

‘That Professor guy was nice,’ Andrew thought as he left Pallet, the man gave him some sort of machine that would help him identify the Pokemon and these tiny ball devices to capture them. 

Even though Andrew got a pokeball for Meowth he refused to use it and Meowth purred, though Professor Oak tried to get him to give Meowth up but Andrew didn’t want to do that because he wanted to keep his friend, Professor Oak just wanted the talking Meowth. 

“So,” Andrew said as they walked up a route, “Where do you want to go Meowth?”

“Really? Ya want my opinion?” Meowth said, “But hey, we’ll be at the Pokemon centre in Viridian city, they have brochures there, then we could go west to Johto, south to Hoenn or north to Sinnoh, or even to Unova or Kalos?”

“Hmmm, they all sound good,” Andrew said, “But what about Kanto? Why don’t we explore this area first? We should get some information on these other places first, right? And we need money as well, right?”

Meowth nodded, Andrew frowned and said, “Meowth do you want to become my pokemon? I promise you won’t have to battle that much if you don’t wanna, I just want a friend.”

“You got yourself a deal,” Meowth said, “Best friends to da the end.”

 

Two weeks later.

 

“Meowth,” Andrew yelled, “Use Bite,” as they barely avoided an attack from the poisonous pokemon.

Andrew pulled out his machine, the Pokedex, and pointed it at the pokemon as Meowth avoided the large horn on its head and bit one of its ears.

“Nidoran, male: its large ears are always kept upright. If it senses danger it will attack with a poisonous sting.”

Andrew winced as the Nidoran used double kick on Meowth and Andrew yelled, “Meowth, you alright buddy?”

“Yeah boss,” Meowth hissed, “Now let’s capture this guy.”

“Yeah,” Andrew said as he held up one of the Pokeballs he had gotten and threw it as hard as he could.

The pokeball turned the Nidoran into energy and captured it, Andrew watched carefully as the pokeball bounced around for a few seconds and then went still.

As Andrew heard the capture signal he walked up and picked up the ball and said, “Nidoran, I choose you.”

Nidoran looked at Andrew and started to talk, Andrew frowned and said, “Meowth, what’s it saying?”

“Nothing much,” Meowth said, “Just saying that it just wants you to know that it has expensive tastes so don’t go cheap on it.”

Andrew stroked it’ and said, “I’m gonna call you Neko, that sound good?”

It nodded and Andrew frowned as the Pokedex said, “Nidoran’s attacks are: Double Kick, Poison Sting, Horn attack and Toxic spikes.”

Andrew sat down and sighed as he gave Meowth some potions and a pecha berry just to make sure he was alright.

Meowth sighed and said, “Boss, we need to get more Pokemon and since we’re near Mt Moon we could maybe get a Clefairy? I know they live around there.”

Andrew stretched and said, “I only got you two so, umm, yeah,” he stroked Neko.

As they looked Andrew realized that the sun was setting so he began to set up camp, Meowth carried some dry wood for Andrew and they started a fire. Andrew sighed as he started the fire with the wood Meowth brought him and he cooked some of the food he had been given by some nice people, ‘The people here are so nice.’ He opened some pokemon food and poured it into a bowl for Meowth and gave Neko the same food.

They ate and Meowth snuggled up to Andrew, his buddy at first, yeah he wanted to help Andrew out and he was only going to stay with Andrew for a bit but now he couldn’t leave Andrew alone now, Andrew cared for him, no one has ever done that for him.

After they had left Pallet Town Meowth had gotten poisoned by some creepy bug catcher’s Beedrill, Andrew ended the fight and took him to the pokemon centre where he stayed by Meowth’s side and they were pals.

Andrew picked up the Nidoran who smiled at him and he sighed and said, “So Meowth, you want to try this pokemon gym thing?”

Meowth nodded and said, “Yeah boss, it could be fun but we need a better team because with just me and Neko here, we aren’t a balanced team.”

“Hmmmm, okay, so you’re a normal type, right? Andrew asked, “Neko is a poison type and,” Andrew picked the Pokedex up and pointed it at Neko and said, “Okay, it evolves to Nidorino then I need a moon stone for it to evolve into a Nidoking, cool.”

“Tomorrow,” Andrew said, “We’ll go to Mount Moon and check out the Clefairy and maybe we should go to one of those other regions, which sounds better?”

“Hmmm, we should stay in Kanto, Andrew,” Meowth said, “Then we could go to one of them other regions, maybe Unova boss?”

Andrew nodded and said, “Good, let’s go explore the world.”

 

TBC

Note: Andrew will be in a slash relationship.

 

Who should replace Meowth as Team Rocket’s mascot?

 

Please rate and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapter.

 

Chapter 1

 

Andrew looked at the two people who were telling him to prepare to fight, Meowth raised an eyebrow and thought, ‘What was it they yelled? Jessie, James and then a malicious looking Rattata jumped out and screeched its own name then it suddenly looked embarrassed.’

“Okay little boy,” Jessie said, “Your Meowth is rare enough as it can talk and translate what the pokemon say, so Team Rocket wants it.”

“Yeah, youse guys can go take a dip in a pool filled with Gyrados,” Meowth growled.

“Hmmm,” Andrew said, “You know what? Somewhere in the multiverse you’re probably with these jokers, probably the best of friends too.”

Meowth shuddered at the thought of being with those idiots and said, “No way boss, I’m with you all the way.”

“But anyways,” Andrew said, “That’s not this world. Meowth: Shadow Ball.”

As Meowth leapt up and created the ball of darkness and flung it into Jessie’s Ekans, Andrew yelled, “Phoebe, come on out.”

A rotund Jigglypuff came out and made a little pose, Andrew yelled out, “Double slap!!” and it started to slap the Rattata while James brought out his Koffing.

Andrew frowned and thought, ‘Who are these jerks?’ as Jigglypuff leapt back to avoid a poison cloud, Andrew looked at them and he yelled out, “Meowth: Shadow ball!! Phoebe: flamethrower!!”

Jigglypuff suddenly expanded and turned bright red while Meowth began to create the ball of darkness and they both fired at the same time and Andrew swore the Rattata was beginning to run already as the team got struck and was suddenly blown into the air. 

Andrew sighed, “What was that about?”

A while ago he had gotten a call from Professor Oak who asked him to go meet some kid called Ash, Professor Oak had been worried about Andrew and thought that he’d do well meeting Ash.

Andrew looked at the Pokedex and said, “He said that Ash would have a Pikachu, cool, it says here that it is an electric mouse.”

As he walked towards the place that he agreed to meet Ash and his friends, he frowned and said, “You’re alright, Meowth? With us making new friends?”

Meowth nodded and said, “Yeah boss, we could meet new Pokemon with them as well, you got Phoebe, Neko, myself and Sith.”

Andrew grinned and pulled out a pokeball and yelled, “Sith, come on out.” 

The ghostly pokemon came out and said, “Gastly.”

“Yeah, well,” Meowth said, “Up yours as well.”

Gastly snuggled against Andrew and Meowth glared, Andrew picked up Meowth and said, “You’re my favourite,” and he walked with Meowth in his backpack. 

Meowth looked smug and said, “At least I don’t have to stay in his backpack.”

“Okay,” Andrew said, “This is Cerulean City so we wait here, I guess.”

When they walked into the Pokemon centre Andrew gave the pokeballs to the nice nurse who took them happily and helped restore them, he sat with Meowth on his lap, ‘Okay, what is with all the kids and their hats? They kinda mess my hair up, he thought as he worked on his pokedex, Andrew frowned and said, “Okay, we need fire types, waters and hmmm, Meowth, how about fighting types?”

Meowth nodded and pointed at another pokemon, Andrew frowned and said, “Umm, okay, that’s a Seel? That looks kinda cute.”

As they sat together, Andrew sighed and said, “Three months and only four pokemon, I think we should probably update the Pokedex later, we could go to Kanto first and then hmmm, I don’t think we should do the gym challenges, yet.”

A few hours later Andrew saw a young man walk in with a baseball cap, he frowned and said, “Umm, hey, are you Ash Ketchum?”

The young man turned around and smiled widely and said, “Yes I am and you’re Andrew? Wow you do have a Meowth, cool!! Does he really talk?”

Meowth nodded and said, “Ya bet I do, I’m Andrew’s top cat.”

Andrew scratched Meowth’s head and said, “I do care about him deeply.”

“Wow Meowth, that’s so cool!! Ash said happily, “Wait, what Pokemon do you have Andrew?”

“Guys,” Andrew yelled as he tossed up the pokeballs, “Come on out,” and the three other pokemon came out.

Ash smiled and, “Oh cool Andrew, a Jigglypuff, Gastly and Nidoran, wow! Umm, wait, you name yours?”

Andrew nodded and said, “It gives them some identity of their own.”

“Umm, well this is Pikachu,” Ash said, “And I have Butterfree and Pidgeotto,” he summoned them. 

Andrew smiled at the group and nodded. 

“Wait!” Ash said, “Andrew, do you want to have a battle with me?”

Another boy nodded and said, “That’s a good idea Ash, you can get some practice before your gym battle, I’ll be the referee.”

They walked out to one of the parks and Ash said, “I’ll use Pikachu.”

Andrew nodded and said, “I’ll use Phoebe, er, umm, Jigglypuff.”

“Cool,” Ash said as he aimed his Pokedex at the Jigglypuff and he nodded as it gave him the information, he said, “Alright, ready for a battle Pikachu?”

“Piki pika pi,” it said as it looked at the Jigglypuff.

“Alright,” Ash said, “Pikachu: use thunder shock.”

Andrew yelled, “Phoebe: dodge it and respond with Flamethrower.”

Both Brock and Ash stared in shock as Jigglypuff expanded and turned bright glowing red as she unleashed a stream of fire at Pikachu.

Pikachu stared in shock as it avoided the flame and Andrew yelled, “Phoebe: sing.”

Jigglypuff began to sing and Pikachu’s eyes began to droop until Ash yelled, “Pikachu: quick attack,” and Andrew watched as Jigglypuff avoided the hit.

Andrew yelled out, “Jigglypuff: respond with Flamethrower,” and it expanded and shot the gout of flame and this time it hit Pikachu.

“Pi Piki Pi!!” it yelled in shock and pain.

Ash ordered Pikachu to use a thunderbolt which hit Jigglypuff, then Andrew ordered Phoebe to respond with double-slap 

Ash winced as Jigglypuff slapped Pikachu repeatedly. 

Brock yelled, “Enough Ash!! Andrew is the victor, he has raised his Jigglypuff quite well.”

“Yeah,” Ash said, “How’d you teach your Jigglypuff to use flamethrower?”

“Oh umm,” Andrew said, “With a TM, I found that it was easy but it took her a while to learn how to use it.”

“TM?” Ash asked, “What are those?”

Brock nodded and said, “TM’s are machines that can teach compatible moves to their pokemon, though most prefer to teach their pokemon the old fashioned way, but Andrew that was a stroke of brilliance because not many people would expect your Jigglypuff to use flamethrower.”

“Meowth,” Andrew said, “Can use Shadow-ball so I’m prepared for anything, I hope. So Ash, Professor Oak said that I should travel with you and your friends for a bit, is that cool with you?”

Ash nodded and grinned and said, “That’s great, I’d love another travelling companion other than Misty but come on we should heal up our Pokemon and then you can see me win the Cascade badge.”

After healing their pokemon Andrew watched Ash get himself pumped for victory, Ash was being very optimistic for his chances as he walked into the gym and Andrew mused as he saw what he guessed were the gym leaders doing a show, it looked pretty nice actually.

And that’s when he met Misty and Andrew winced as he found out she was kinda loud, she was passionate about water types and he wanted to know more about water types but he’d ask someone else because she was kind of intense.

As Ash and Misty were having their gym battle Andrew found it cute that Pikachu refused to fight a friend leaving Ash to use Butterfree and Pidgeotto, Ash was a good battler but he wasn’t sure who’d win because that damn group of idiots suddenly showed up.

They were doing their dance and introduction until Andrew frowned and said, “Goddamn it, do your damn ballet dance later!!” Andrew swore that the Rattata was giggling. 

He raised his eyebrow and said, “You stole the vacuum and not any of the money or expensive electronics? What kind of thieves are you?” Andrew noticed the Rattata was rolling on its back, laughing when it realized he was right, then it hissed at the other two and they began arguing and, oddly enough, it looked like the Rattata was winning.

Andrew grabbed his pokeball and yelled, “Sith, go!!”

“Gastly,” it yelled as it looked at the group.

Jessie smirked and said, “Ekans: poison sting,” and several tiny bolts of energy hit Gastly. 

Andrew looked at Ash, who nodded back.

Ash yelled, “Pikachu: thunder shock!!”

Andrew yelled, “Sith: Thunderbolt!!”

Ash smiled as both of their pokemon sent bolts of crackling electricity into the water and Andrew noticed the Rattata looking alarmed when it seemed to realize what they were standing in, it took a flying leap off the vacuum cleaner into the hole that Jessie and James had made when they broke in and ran off, only for James to grab it as they went flying again.

“What is up with that Rattata?” Andrew asked confused and he looked at Ash who smiled at him and Andrew nodded.

Misty properly introduced herself to him and they decided to head to Vermillion city and Misty cooed over his Jigglypuff and Meowth, even more so when she found out he could talk.

 

Meanwhile Rattata sat by himself, the idiots were busy with some insane plan to capture Pikachu and he wasn’t sure it would work.

 

TBC

 

Note: Jigglypuff can learn Flamethrower from a TM.

Also Andrew’s Jigglypuff isn’t the one that followed Ash and the others.

 

Please rate and review.


End file.
